


Everything Nothing

by melancholystarlight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, for someone who has never been in the void i sure like writing about it a lot, like shorter than me which is saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholystarlight/pseuds/melancholystarlight
Summary: A ridiculously short one-shot inspired by TAZ Balance soundtrack "The Clock Strikes Noon (Apocalypse)". No AUs.





	Everything Nothing

It felt like everything, and it felt like nothing.

It felt like a surge of electricity running through his whole body. It felt like the weight of the universe crashing and burning on top of him. It felt like being torn apart, cell by cell, in a matter of milliseconds. It felt like the void.

It wasn’t the void. He knew that much, though he didn’t know how he knew. But it felt like it, sort of. He didn’t know how he was so sure of that either.

It felt like everything missing from his existence screaming out to him, while he was entirely unable to respond, if such a feeling were to manifest itself as a physical sensation.

He would cry, but there was nothing left to cry with. He would scream, but there was nothing left to scream with. He would reach out to his compatriots, his friends, who had been by his side the whole time. But there was nothing left to reach out for.

These few seconds felt like hours. ...Maybe not quite. If he’d learned anything it was how much can happen in an hour. But it felt a lot longer than it was, the time he spent in this everything-nothing state. It hurt. It hurt more than all the pain he’d ever felt in his life, physical or emotional, combined. It felt like he was dying.

Oh right, he was.

It felt like he was dying permanently.

And then he wasn’t.

Everything stopped, all at once. The pain dissipated, the fear melted away. He could see things again. He could feel again, he could move and speak and reach out to his friends.

His friends. They were there too, each in one piece. Like nothing had happened.

And as they blinked in the bright sun, and stood precisely where they’d been before, it seemed nothing really had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> the taz soundtrack makes me want to make things based off of it. what i really want to do is animatics, but i don't have that kind of time, patience, or motivation, so instead i might make more of these. let me know if you'd be down for that. i might put them all into one multi-chapter work for ease of access.
> 
> the fun part about this one is that i specifically wrote it brief and vague and without proper nouns or identifiers so “he” could be any of the THB. new personality test which PC did you read this from the perspective of tell me in the comments


End file.
